pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Kirlia
|dexcekalos=065 |evofrom=Ralts |evointo=Gardevoir or Gallade (male) |gen=Generation III |species=Emotion Pokémon |type=Psychic |type2=Fairy |metheight=0.8 m |imheight=2'07" |metweight=20.2 kg |imweight=44.5 lbs. |ability=Synchronize Trace |dw=Telepathy |body=12 |egg1=Amorphous |color=White |male=50 |evo= }} Kirlia (Japanese: キルリア Kiruria) is a / -type Pokémon introduced in Generation III. From Generation IV on, it is also -type. Biology Physiology Kirlia is a small, humanoid Pokémon. Its upper body and arms are completely white, while its waist and legs are light green in color, making it appear to be wearing tights. Around its waist, Kirlia appears to be wearing a mini-skirt, similar in appearance to a classical tutu. Its light green "hair" is lengthier than that of its pre-evolved form Ralts and somewhat resembles a bob cut. Kirlia's hair covers the middle portion of its face, though still revealing its red eyes. The pink horns that were previously located in the center of Ralts' head, are now located on either side of Kirlia's head giving it the appearance of large hair clasps. However, its appearance can be rumored to be a ballet dancer. Special abilities Kirlia can have the ability Synchronize or Trace. Synchronize is an ability that will pass on a status effect to the opponent Pokémon. Outside of battle, this ability create a 50% chance of meeting a wild Pokémon with the same nature if the user is in the lead. Trace is an ability that will copy the first opponents ability when in battle. Evolution Kirlia is the evolved form of Ralts, who evolves starting at level 20. Kirlia have two possible evolutionary forms, Gardevoir and Gallade. Kirlia can evolve into a Gardevoir once it reaches level 30. In order for a Kirlia to evolve into Gallade, Kirlia must be male and a Dawn Stone must be used on it. Game info Game locations |backcolor= |rubysapphire=Evolve Ralts |rsrarity=None |emerald=Evolve Ralts |erarity=None |fireredleafgreen=Trade |frlgrarity=None |diamondpearl=Route 203, 204 (PokéRadar) |dprarity=Rare |platinum=Route 209, 212 |ptrarity=Rare |heartgoldsoulsilver=Evolve Ralts |hgssrarity=None |blackwhite=Evolve Ralts (White only) |bwrarity=None }} Pokédex entries |border= |gen=III |ruby=It is said that a Kirlia that is exposed to the positive emotions of its Trainer grows beautiful. This Pokémon controls psychokinetic powers with its highly developed brain. |sapphire=Kirlia uses the horns on its head to amplify its psychokinetic power. When the Pokémon uses its power, the air around it becomes distorted, creating mirages of nonexistent scenery. |emerald=A Kirlia has the psychic power to create a rip in the dimensions and see into the future. It is said to dance with pleasure on sunny mornings. |firered=The cheerful spirit of its Trainer gives it energy for its psychokinetic power. It spins and dances when happy. |leafgreen=The cheerful spirit of its Trainer gives it energy for its psychokinetic power. It spins and dances when happy. |diamond=It is highly perceptive of its Trainer’s feelings. It dances when it is feeling happy. |pearl=It is highly perceptive of its Trainer’s feelings. It dances when it is feeling happy. |platinum=It is highly perceptive of its Trainer’s feelings. It dances when it is feeling happy. |heartgold=It has a psychic power that enables it to distort the space around it and see into the future. |soulsilver=It has a psychic power that enables it to distort the space around it and see into the future. |black=It is highly perceptive of its Trainer’s feelings. It dances when it is feeling happy. |white=It is highly perceptive of its Trainer’s feelings. It dances when it is feeling happy. |black 2=If its Trainer becomes happy, it overflows with energy, dancing joyously while spinning about. |white 2=If its Trainer becomes happy, it overflows with energy, dancing joyously while spinning about. |x=The cheerful spirit of its Trainer gives it energy for its psychokinetic power. It spins and dances when happy. |y=It has a psychic power that enables it to distort the space around it and see into the future.|}} Sprites |border= |rbysapspr=RS 281 front.png |rbysapsprs= |emeraldspr=E 281 front.gif |emeraldsprs= |frlgspr=RS 281 front.png |frlgsprs= |dpspr= |ptspr= |hgssspr= |IVback= |dpsprs= |ptsprs= |hgsssprs= |IVbacks= |xyspr= |xysprs= }} Appearances In the anime Kirlia made a cameo in the episode Do I Hear a Ralts?. In Lights Camerupt Action, ''Kirlia is referred to as' "Princess"''', much like a parody to Super Mario Bros. Fear Factor Phony, a Kirlia was living in a deserted mining town. *Butler's Kirlia *Melodi's Kirlia Trivia *Kirlia is one of the few Pokémon that keeps its original Japanese name. *Despite its feminine appearance, a Kirlia can be male (or female), a trait it shares with Gardevoir, Lopunny and the Gothita family. *Kirlia is one of only a few number of Pokémon to have gender exclusive evolutions, Gallade (as only Male Kirlia can evolve into Gallade). Others include Snorunt and Combee. *Kirlia and Mesprit have the same species, the Emotion Pokémon. Gallery 281Kirlia_AG_anime.png 281Kirlia_Dream.png 281Kirlia_Pokemon_Mystery_Dungeon_Explorers_of_Sky.jpg 281Kirlia_Pokemon_Colosseum.jpg 281Kirlia_Pokémon_PokéPark.jpg Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line Category:Small Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon